Audrey Ramirez
Audrey Rocio Ramirez is a character in Atlantis: The Lost Empire ''who serves as chief mechanic of the expedition to find the lost continent of Atlantis. She would reappear in the direct-to-video sequel ''Atlantis: Milo's Return. Background The daughter of Master Mechanic Manuel Ramirez (retired from Whitmore Industries), Audrey Rocio displayed remarkable mechanical acuity from the time she could first walk. At the age of 18 months, she could completely disassemble and reassemble any clock in the Ramirez household. At the age of 3, Ana Ramirez found that young Audrey was able to foil any lock she encountered. Mrs. Ramirez despaired of trying to keep sweets in the house, as it became plain that no matter how complex or expensive the pantry lock was, Audrey could best it within minutes. Although nearly as aggressive as her older sister Nena, Audrey was drawn to the calm of her father's workshop. At the age of 4, Audrey rebuilt a '96 Quadracycle Runabout and it became clear to Manuel that his daughter had what he called "The Touch." Although he could never tell his paying customers that a toddler was repairing their automobiles, Manuel took on his daughter as an apprentice. In 1905, the Ramirez family moved to Detroit, where both father and daughter took night jobs at the Henry Ford Automotive Plant to supplement the income of Manuel's shop. Audrey blossomed in the giant, well-appointed machine shop at Ford. She began a period of research and invention, where she specialized in gear drives and hydraulics. Her aggressive nature eventually put her in the forefront of the new Automotive Labor Movement. Henry Ford, being a reasonable man, learned early on to take Audrey Ramirez seriously. The Ford Motor Plant is now recognized as one of the most enlightened and well-paying manufacturers in the Automobile Industry. Manuel Ramirez, upon his retirement, stated that despite his relationship with his daughter, he has never met a more gifted mechanic to replace him. Currently on retainer. Bio Personality Audrey is generally aggressive and sarcastic and very proud of her family and job. Though her sister, now a boxer, is just as aggressive as she is, she was drawn to the calm of her father's workshop and went into engineering. And despite her tough exterior, she cares a lot for her friends and family and is the first to turn away from what Rourke is doing and help Milo. Physical Appearance Slender, more on the short side, black shoulder-length hair that curls at the ends, brown eyes, fairly tan skin, full lips, large front teeth, she wears an old fashioned white shirt, blue overalls and dungarees, aqua newsboy hat, and tan mechanics gloves. Skills and Abilities Expertise Began working in her father's Automobile Repair Shop as a mechanic's assistant in 1901 at age 5. Showed an early aptitude for mechanical engines; was promoted to full apprentice at age 7. Began work at Henry Ford Automotive 1905 at age 9 as Journeyman Mechanic. Was given first supervisory position at age 11. Instrumental in labor negotiations with fledgling Automobile Workers unions, 1909. Credited with Developing prototype Assembly Line Production method 1909. Developed gear-driven centrifugal pump cooling system 1910. Assisted in development of beveled drive gears, 1910. Assisted in development of Ford Reduction-Gear Steering System (non-reversible) 1912. Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Aggressive Characrters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:Rich Characters Category:Heroes with a secret past Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Mechanics Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Paranoid Category:Voice of Reason Category:Spanish-Accented Characters Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Engineers Category:Pilots Category:Non Force Sensitive characters